


I Heard You've Been Talking Shit

by Emerald_sealin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Banter, F/M, Funny, Gen, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Period-Typical Racism, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sealin/pseuds/Emerald_sealin
Summary: Thomas Jefferson just found out someone's been talking shit about him in a Broadway musical and he's not having it!(Poor Lin just wants to sleep.)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Lin-Manuel Miranda, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Musings that came into my head after I saw this funny meme and I thought, hey someone should write a story about that.
> 
> A few minutes later........

Lin felt really scared at that moment, curled in his bed beside Vanessa, hiding underneath the covers as he peered at someone who was not his wife.  
Someone who shouldn’t even be in his bedroom at 2 fucking AM.

This is a dream, This is a dream Lin-Manuel, he told himself. That would have worked to calm him down except he’d been blinking and pinching himself for a half an hour now.

“If you’re quite done there’s something I’d like to address.” The pale man sitting at the end of his bed spoke finally. His southern accent was insanely thick and his feet tapped on the floor without making any real sound. That much wasn’t so surprising though since the other man in the room was kind of.... translucent.  
Lin could see the other side of the room right through his profile because he seemed to be....a ghost.

He’d worked so hard on Hamilton that he’d started seeing his ghost all over the place. Now that he was done it didn’t make sense to get another ghost though. How did he get another ghost and just who the heck was he? He was tired and just wanted to finally sleep but he wasn’t even getting that?

“Oh God please let this be a dream. Oh God.” He groaned.

“Can I have your attention please.” The man said impatiently and Lin’s eyes were drawn to him again.

He glanced at Vanessa who seemed unbothered by the current happenings in the room. In fact she was still asleep, one of the things that had made him so sure it was a dream at first.

“Who....who are you?” He asked finally realising he couldn’t ignore the apparition forever.

“I’m pretty sure you know exactly who I am. Lin-Manuel.” The ghost sneered cockily then cocked his head with a scowl. “Did I say that right? Your name is Lin.... Uh. What is that confusing name anyway? Is it even English? What are you French? No...” he scowled. “I’ve been to France they don’t have any names like that....”

“No seriously who are you?” Lin asked again really getting a headache now because the man was talking so fast. He massaged his head with his fingers a few times hoping the man would disappear after a good massage but no such luck.

“I am the third president of the great United States you disrespectful.....little man.” The man pointed accusingly at Lin. “You will address me with respect and properly cover yourself. I mean... seriously.” He wrinkled his nose at how exposed Lin was in his sleeping shorts and shirt.  
“Try wearing more. What are you trying to do, seduce the sandman?”

“Third president ....what?” Lin shook his head and he tried to keep up with what that meant.  
It was easy since he’d written a play about the presidents though.  
Washington came first then Johan Adams and.......

“Oh.” Lin stared in disbelief and the man stared back.  
On his face was a look of curiosity like he wondered what Lin's oh was supposed to mean. Then suddenly his eyes brightened as he realised he’d figured it out.

“Oh shit... Thomas....” Lin started.

“Ah! Nah nah nah nah nah!” the man interrupted. “You will start that sentence all over again. You are not comparing me to dung.”

“What?” Lin gaped.

“Over again. Come on come on, we don’t have all night. Well I do but I doubt you do unless you want to rise having gotten absolutely no rest..... From the top. Now. You can even start with wow.” He smirked smugly. “Go on now.” He insisted when Lin hesitated and shook his head.

“Um....alright then.” The tired song writer groaned as he dragged a hand down his face to clear his eyes.  
The sooner he was done with this the sooner he could go to sleep.

“Um wow. I cannot believe it’s Thomas....”  
“The incredibly handsome.” The ghost interrupted and Lin sighed.  
“...the incredibly handsome...”  
“Extra talented!”  
“....extra talented....”  
“Hero of America!”  
“As if.” Lin made a face and Jefferson scowled.  
“I’ve got time kid. I’m already dead.” Jefferson narrowed his eyes and Lin groaned heavily again.

“The Hero of America, first secretary of state, vice president number two and third amazing president.” Lin added quickly so he wouldn’t get interrupted again. “Thomas....Jefferson.”

It kind of took the oomph away that Thomas Jefferson was actually sitting on his bed after getting interrupted and scolded so many times.  
He didn’t even seem to compute the gravity of the situation till he was actually done with the exclamation.  
Then he realised Thomas Jefferson, the third president, first secretary of state and VP number two was actually sitting in his bedroom!

“Fuck.” Lin’s eyes widened.

“Yeah.” Jefferson said then narrowing his eyes, his hands tightened on the cane as his haughty expression darkened slightly.  
“That just might be the case, because a little birdie told me that you’ve been talking shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if anyone likes this I'll put in more chapters. It was just a small idea so if you'd like me to see more please indicate in the comment below. ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than I thought it would. Still fun to write though.

This could not be happening right now. It had taken so long to get rid of Hamilton. Why was Jefferson here? How was Jefferson here?  
How did he even.....get his address?  
Hardly an important question considering Jefferson was a ghost. He didn’t need addresses. He could probably just apparate wherever he felt like.....  
But why me? Lin groaned mentally trying to hide further underneath his covers.  
Something the condescending ghost didn’t seem to appreciate.

Thomas Jefferson, was actually in his bedroom right now in the middle of the night....and boy did he look pissed.  
"Wow." was all Lin could manage as he stared wide-eyed at the ghost who rolled his eyes at him but smirked.  
"Yeah, I get that reaction a lot." 

"You're real." Lin mumbled his hands covering his face with only his eyes peeking out. It was kind of overwhelming to actually have so many founding fathers go through all the trouble to come, bother him, in his bedroom. Even if there had just been two.

"Of course I'm real." Jefferson snorted. "I'm history. Something you should know very well considering the stunt you pulled."  
Here Jefferson narrowed his eyes in distaste.

"What stunt exactly?" Lin asked feigning obliviousness though he had a pretty good idea exactly what Jefferson meant.  
As if reading his mind Jefferson whipped out a Hamilton poster seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Oh yes....that.” Lin mumbled.  
Was actually one of his proudest works...  
"Those....are really nice." Lin admitted admiring the graphic design.

"Don't play coy with me. You know what you did." Jefferson snorted. "Hamilton? Really?? An entire work of theatre dedicated to Washington's brat?"

"You know technically those two are not exactly related...." Lin pointed out.

"Where is my theatrical Masterpiece?!" Jefferson demanded and glared at the poster. "I am waaaaay more awesome than Hamildork. He was loud and dressed ugly. I on the other hand am the peak of perfection. Look at me!"  
Here Jefferson stood and sashayed around the room.

"Yes. I'm looking." Lin said unable to look away.  
He did have a certain grace to him.

"I am the perfect star to every show and yet!" Jefferson whipped around to face Lin like he was an adversary.  
"Not only did you write a play for Hamil-Loudmouth-trash you put me in it and made me a.....a......."  
Jefferson looked like he was choking from all the horror.

"Are you....okay?" Lin cocked his head slightly worried.  
Jefferson looked like he was trying to throw up.

His face had gone pale and he waggled a finger in front of his face, looking left and right as if no one must see him uttering such a forbidden word.  
"A...side character." He gasped out looking horrified just at the thought.

"You were an awesome side character too." Lin said quickly needing to save face, and what was left of his sleep.  
"You made me lose against him in every rap battle." Thomas deadpanned. "I'll have you know that I won every battle. Hamilton just got pity votes."

"Yeaaaah...... Wait.. you watched the show?" Lin blinked both surprised and honoured. Very honoured.

"Of course I watched the show." Jefferson snapped at him. "If I didn't watch it how could I possibly complain about it right?"

He kind of had a point there.  
Still it was really nice that he'd taken the time...... Though he did have all the time in the world. He was dead.

"Everyone loves Thomas Jefferson." Lin pointed out.

"Of course they do." Jefferson huffed standing tall. "That's why the show is supposed to be about me."

"Well, it is....about Hamilton but there's a lot of Jefferson fans." Lin went on. Thomas Jefferson was like a peacock, he seemed to puff well with praise so Lin figured he'd praise him till he went away.  
"Daveed did an excellent job representing you too."

"Daveed?!" Jefferson growled in disgust. "That....that..... N@#£&!"

Lin flinched as the beeping sounded loud and Jefferson stared around in shock.  
"What....what was that just now?"

"What was what?" Lin asked tiredly. He wasn't particularly interested in talking with someone who would insult his friend that way. Or in the way he assumed Jefferson was about to.  
“That sound?” Jefferson asked with an annoyed scowl and Lin pushed himself up from his elbows to a sitting position.  
“I’m not sure what you mean but I might...have an idea. How about you try that again.” Lin said deciding to humour him for a sec.

“Try what?” Jefferson asked confused.

“Whatever you were doing before that sound happened.” Lin explained.  
“I was complaining about this n@#£!”  
Jefferson stared shocked and Lin sighed, closing his eyes and dragging his fingers down his face.  
Yup, it was what he thought it was.  
Jefferson wasn't giving up yet though.  
“N@#&! N#£@! N.....!”

“Can you just....stop it already.” Lin gaped surprise he hadn’t dropped it yet. “The Author does not tolerate racism.”

“Racism? What on earth is that?” Jefferson frowned.

Of course he doesn’t know what racism is.  
Lin found himself reluctantly pulling himself from bed and holding up the Hamilton poster.  
“You see this here.” Lin said gesturing to the gathering of the cast members. Looking at them brought a smile to his face because he loved his work mates so much.  
“This is called Diversity and unity, and freedom. Everyone has the right to live now. Not just...... Caucasians.” Lin explained.

“What’s that, some kind of chicken?” Jefferson raised a cocky eyebrow and Lin stared at him exasperated.  
“It means people like you.”

“Awesome people then.” Jefferson grinned standing proud. “I am a rather superior being, though I find it hard to believe that there could possibly be others like me.”

“Thank God for that.” Lin muttered under his breath while Jefferson strutted pompously around the room.

“Say here! Where is my own musical?!” he demanded suddenly swirling around to point his cane threateningly at Lin.

“I just finished writing Hamilton.” Lin groaned almost pleading. His eyes hurt from all the sleep he was not getting putting up a performance every night. He wasn’t going to go do another.  
“I’m not going to suddenly write another. Besides there’s lots of awesome stuff in your honour.”

“Like what?” Jefferson asked curiously.  
“Urrr.....” Lin wracked his brain. “Statues... Movies... Books most likely. Everyone knows you. You were President.”

“And a damned good one I was too. Definitely the most handsome of presidents. It takes a lot of class to pull off my kind of swagger.” He grins and relaxes on a chair legs crossed with grace.

“You were definitely a unique president.” Lin said since it seemed flattery would get him everywhere with Jefferson and he really wanted to sleep.

“But did I get a musical though. Hamilton got one.” Jefferson pouted. “Why does he get one that good?”

“You....you think it's....good?”  
Lin couldn't help but blush a little that one of the founding fathers loved his show so much to complain about how good it was.  
It was a new level of pride for him.

Jefferson’s expression was reluctant but Lin was making the face of a really happy puppy at the moment.  
“Yes, it was good.” He mumbled and Lin glowed even more.  
How was that even possible?  
“That’s why I insist you write one of mine!” Thomas went on. “My life was way more interesting than Hamilton.”

“Dude, you were president. People worshipped you.” Lin pointed out.  
“As they should.” Jefferson smiled and Lin laughed beginning to take Jefferson's arrogance in stride.

“Okay how about this. How about we Google it. Someone must have made a musical for you.” Lin said and Jefferson watched him pull out his phone with interest.  
“What is..... Google?”

*

A few minutes later Lin was scrolling through his phone with Jefferson ghosting over his neck as he struggled to find just one musical.  
Please please please let there be one.......  
“Ah ha!” he said triumphantly catching Jefferson’s attention.  
“There see.” He grinned. “A musical for Mr Important. It’s called 1776.”

“So it isn’t called..... Jefferson.” Jefferson scowled.

“No.” Lin said. “But it IS about you. See. You and all the important stuff you do during that time. I mean, you do a lot of important stuff. Couldn’t have been easy to summarise it into one year.”  
He checked around for some more info on the Broadway and rejoiced.

“They even made the Broadway into a movie. That’s pretty cool, we should do that someday.....”  
He hummed. Did he really want to make Hamilton a movie though when he’d gone through all the trouble to perfect it for theatre?  
Maybe they could just record it.......

“So there’s a movie musical of me?” Jefferson narrowed his eyes.  
“Yes!” Lin smiled.  
“Does Hamilton have a movie musical?” Jefferson asked.  
“Nope.” Lin smiled never having felt happier that it wasn’t a movie after all.  
“Perfect!” Jefferson smiled.  
“Yes.” Lin sighed in relief. “Now let’s all....forget about this.” He took up the poster and started folding it.  
“And go to bed....”

“Let’s watch it!” Jefferson demanded excited.  
...  
....  
....  
....  
............. “Huh?” Lin asked his eyebrow twitching. Like please no this couldn’t be happening.

“I demand to watch it now. Let’s watch it.” Jefferson insisted and he had a look in his eyes that said he was not going to drop this until he’d watched it.

Oh....why me, Lin thought as he reluctantly picked up his phone AGAIN, to search for the movie.

Then proceeded to watch the entire thing with a very satisfied ghost.

*

When Vanessa woke the next morning she found her husband missing. 

That wasn’t entirely odd since Lin did take morning walks from time to time. What she did not expect was to find him passed out on the living room couch.

“Lin?” she gaped at him but he didn’t even budge. He was fast asleep. 

If he heard her at all his only reaction was to curl more into himself in a cute Lin like way that made her smile. He didn’t look like he’d be getting up any time soon so she figured she’d leave him be.

“Good morning Lin.” She smiled covering him up with a blanket and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  
It was time for her Hamil-genius to get some well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might put in more chapters for the heck of it.  
> But for now I'm taking a pause here. With an adorable written picture of our favourite Linnamon roll.


End file.
